


holiday fic fills

by capslocking (dollyeo), transit (dollyeo)



Category: GOT7, NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, Moving Out, Phone Calls & Telephones, Popsicles, Request Meme, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Snow Angels, sharing food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/pseuds/capslocking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/pseuds/transit
Summary: 1: jjp moving out for @neomuverymark2: yugbam and mistletoe for @suncrossingover3: 2hyun secretly dating for @trashkang4: junhoon sharing food for @nghongwen5: taejin fluff for @byungnah6: happy jinmin for @_jinzora7: yoonjin waking up together in the morning for @taejinsuga8: yoonjin book ends for @fyolette9: yoonjin "I just do things that aren't classy the classy way" for @hyemiyaaah10:  yoonjin snow angels for @heartgodjin11: yoonjin fake not dating for @dongsaengdeul





	1. jjp moving out for @neomuverymark

"Are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

Jinyoung looks up from his luggage, crammed full of clothes and electronics he couldn't be bothered to organize. One of the USB cables connected to his powerbank keeps sticking out of the bag, but he doesn't have the heart to shove it back inside, not when Jaebum's cat keeps pawing at it with fascination. They've packed her toys and knicknacks away in one of Jaebum's gym bags since last night, and she's been skulking around the apartment for a better part of the morning in annoyance. Jinyoung's been telling Jaebum to at least let her keep one of the squeaky toys, but no-- Jaebum's adamant about cleaning up, stubborn to the end.

"Other than your heart?" Jinyoung says, dryly, eyes flickering from Nora to Jaebum, who's leaning against the door frame in nothing but sweats and a ratty tanktop that bares his arms. His shoulders. The jut of bone along his clavicles. They're all parts of Jaebum that Jinyoung just wants to trace with his fingers, his teeth, his tongue, but they've only got around an hour left before their friends come over with the rented pick-up truck, the cheaper (and more labor-intensive) alternative to hiring a moving van. Not enough time, no, but he can do it later, to christen every surface of their new apartment -- they have all the time in the world, then.

He looks around the rest of the room, ignoring Jaebum's unimpressed snort. "Nah, I think we've got everything covered."

"Are you sure?" Jaebum repeats, insistent. "I don't wanna have a repeat of that time you were moving out of your dorms and traumatized the poor freshman that found your collection of sex toys."

"Those were dark and lonely days," Jinyoung retorts, tipping his chin up. "I've already thrown them out in the trash."

"Oh?" Jaebum raises an eyebrow, and he steps forward, close enough to loom over Jinyoung. "Weren't those expensive?"

"Gives me a perfectly legitimate excuse to get new ones," says Jinyoung. His smile is wolfish, even as the way he flutters his eyelashes is calculated, coy. "I'll have them shipped to our new address when we get the internet set up."

"Why am I not surprised that your priorities have everything to do with your dick," says Jaebum with a sigh.

"My priorities are perfectly in order," says Jinyoung. He reaches up to tug at Jaebum's wrist, and Jaebum lets himself fall into his lap with a grunt, long-suffering but still fond. Jinyoung wants to kiss the snide downturn of his lip away, to smooth it out until it turns into a wide smile, all his to keep. "Especially when they have everything to do with you."

"Very smooth," says Jaebum.

Jinyoung kisses him, once. He kisses him again. He's kissed him hundreds of times in this same room, and it feels unsettling to know that this will be one of the last times he'll do it here, in this moment. Strange.

"Hey," Jinyoung breathes out, when they part for air. "How many times do you think I can make you come before Bambam starts picking the lock?"

"I don't know," says Jaebum, keeping his hand fisted around the hem of Jinyoung's shirt and pushing it up with insistent fingers. "Why don't we find out?"


	2. yugbam and mistletoe for @suncrossingover

It's snowing outside when Yugyeom steps past the sliding doors and into the balcony. The air is crisp and cold, biting, and it makes Yugyeom shiver in his sweater. He'd left his coat inside from when he'd let Bambam steal it from him after he'd complained about Jimin's broken heater, even if the temperature was already turned up as high as it could go. That's the thing about coming from a tropical country, Yugyeom supposes; no matter how many years Bambam's lived in Seoul, he still hasn't gotten used to it in the slightest.

He licks at his lips, cracked and dry. He can still taste the stale petroleum jelly on his tongue, sticky and warm. If he closes his eyes, he thinks he can feel the heat of someone else's breath on it, lingering. It's not-- it's not uncomfortable, unwanted, no, but it's easier to pretend it is.

From a distance, he can hear the sound of shrieking in the living room, Youngjae's laughter high-pitched and raucous in the midst of a despondent wail. He wonders who it is that's the butt of a joke, now. If they'll get out of it without feeling the ache.

Then again, his friends are already four, five beers in, just short of tipsy and bordering drunk. He'd been in that hazy state of warmth and complacence, minutes before he'd downed the rest of his beer. No, that's a lie-- he'd been hyper-focused since he'd run into Bambam under a sprig of mistletoe poised in the doorway to the kitchen, taunting. He'd been stone cold sober the whole time, even as he faltered.

It still stings.

The sliding door creaks open, rustling. Yugyeom keeps his gaze fixed straight ahead, watching the cloudless sky, the lights in the distance. He should have kept it locked.

"So this is where you've been hiding in!" Someone huffs, annoyed. It takes a few seconds for Yugyeom to realize it's Bambam that's followed him out. "Couldn't have picked a warmer spot, could you?"

"It's nice out," says Yugyeom, after he's managed to wrangle his mouth into something resembling coherence. "Don't you think so?"

Bambam rolls his eyes, completely unconvinced. "You look like you're freezing your ass off," he scoffs. He inches closer, rubbing his palms together and wrinkling his nose. "Honestly, this season's the worst. I can't wait until I can walk around in shorts again."

"You say that every year."

"And it never gets any easier," says Bambam, rolling his eyes. He purses his lips, the same ones that had been pressed against Yugyeom's mouth earlier, soft, but insistent. Warm. Yugyeom can't breathe. "Aren't you cold?"

"Kinda."

Bambam hums under his breath, and steps closer until he's right behind Yugyeom. He places a kiss at Yugyeom's nape, so close, so dangerous, Yugyeom can feel everything.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"What do you think I'm doing, idiot?"

Yugyeom doesn't say anything, but his shoulders stiffen as Bambam's arms come up to wrap around his torso. "Warm me up," Bambam mutters, pressing his forehead against Yugyeom's back. "I'm cold."

Yugyeom covers Bambam's hands with his own, and he lets Bambam sag against him, weight pinning him in place.

It doesn't feel as cold anymore, he thinks, lacing their fingers together. It's perfect.


	3. 2hyun secretly dating for @trashkang

"Sorry I'm late," says Jonghyun, just as Hyunbin's opened the door to his apartment at exactly seven fifteen in the evening. "Lots of people at the train, you know, and traffic was so bad I had to walk--"

"Ah," says Hyunbin, barely blinking at his hair sticking up in different directions or the disheveled state of his clothes. "It's cool, hyung, Minhyun-hyung hasn't gotten here yet so you're not _that_ late."

Jonghyun lets out a short, sharp bark of laughter, strained. Like he's worried about something. Or someone. Hyunbin doesn't put it past him to be paranoid, knowing Jonghyun. "It's fine. He'll be here soon, don't worry."

"How'd you know that?"

"I was--" Jonghyun bites his lip as he checks his phone. "We were texting a few minutes ago. He said he was gonna come soon."

"I'll bet," Hyunbin mutters. He moves to take Jonghyun's coat and scarf, but Jonghyun freezes like a skittish animal and just wraps the scarf around his neck tighter.

"I'm still freezing from the cold," says Jonghyun, meekly. "I think I'll keep this on, but thanks."

"If you say so," says Hyunbin. Jonghyun looks terribly flustered, the way he does whenever Minhyun says something that ropes him into awkward situations, or when he gets complimented on something. Minhyun says it's cute. Hyunbin thinks so too, but he doesn't make it a point to verbalize it within earshot each and every time.

Maybe Minhyun being late has its own use, after all.

"Beer's in the fridge, and Jaehwan-hyung's setting up the karaoke system in the living room," he says. "I ordered pizza and chicken, but it's gonna take at least half an hour before it gets here. Daniel-hyung bought chips, though, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Sounds good," says Jonghyun, shoulders relaxing. "I'll just-- head to the bathroom first, gotta fix my bedhead and all that. You know how it is."

"Sure," says Hyunbin, dryly. He steps aside and lets Jonghyun move past him, peering down at the red spots littered just above what little part of Jonghyun's nape is exposed. "Oh, and hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"You might wanna tell Minhyun-hyung to lay off the hickeys next time," says Hyunbin. "I think I have a bottle of concealer you can use."


	4. junhoon sharing food for @nghongwen

"Say ahhh."

"No."

Junhui looks crestfallen at the instantaneous refusal, but doesn't let go of the spoon in his hand. "It's free food," says Junhui, prodding the spoon at Jihoon's firmly shut lips. Jihoon doesn't budge. "You love free food. What's wrong?"

Jihoon glares straight ahead, not even meeting Junhui's eyes. "Jeonghan's right there." Recording everything like an asshole, he doesn't say, but the point still stands. When Jihoon had said yes to Junhui's tentative offer to take him out on a date, he hadn't counted on Junhui telling Minghao, who told Mingyu and Seokmin, who probably blabbed to the entire fucking world, up to and including the _worst_ person to trust any secrets with. Jihoon should have expected nothing less from the assholes he calls his friends, but he'd been weak to the waver in Junhui's voice and the tentative touch of his arm, searing even through the fabric of his coat. He should have been stronger.

Junhui purses his lips into a pout, and Jihoon has to look at a spot in the wall past Junhui's shoulder to focus. "But I can't finish this, Jihoonie. You have to help me."

"I have hands," says Jihoon, flatly. "I can get them myself."

"Don't you think it's better when someone does it for you, though?"

"No."

"You're so stubborn," says Junhui, taking a bite out of his own spoon instead. "What do you have to lose if I spoonfeed you?"

"My dignity."

"That isn't cute at all."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"You never do," Junhui concedes with a sigh, weighted but fond. "But you still are."

Jihoon pokes sullenly at his own bowl, cheeks flushed from the steam wafting from the hotpot. "Cook with your hands, not your mouth," he says.

"Sure," says Junhui, quick to obey.

Jihoon lets him hold his hand under the table the rest of the night, just for that.


	5. taejin fluff for @byungnah

"Are you wearing my sweater?"

Seokjin looks up from where he's wrapping gifts on the carpeted floor, bits of scotch tape and glitter stuck on his cheek. He looks down at his clothes, and then focuses back on the task at hand. "This was the only clean thing that fit," says Seokjin. "I told you to do laundry the other day, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but--" Taehyung takes a seat on the couch right behind Seokjin, close enough that he could reach out and play with the tufts of Seokjin's hair, cowlick sticking up after he'd woken up without looking for a comb or taking a shower. "I wasn't expecting you to stay over until later."

"Why?" Seokjin asks. "Gotten tired of me yet?"

Taehyung bends down, pressing a placating kiss to his nape. "No," says Taehyung. "Never. Especially not when you're in nothing but my clothes."

Seokjin can feel his cheeks flush, hot and red all over. "This is the warmest thing I could find."

"I thought you said it was the ugliest sweater you'd ever seen and that you wanted to burn it," says Taehyung.

"It _is_ ," says Seokjin.

Taehyung laughs, sweet and low. "You're more tsundere than you look," says Taehyung, touching the shell of Seokjin's ear. "I love it. It's cute."

"Call me tsundere again and I'll leave you in blue balls."

"Whatever you say, hyung," says Taehyung, bright-eyed and beaming.

When he looks at him like that, though-- Seokjin can't say no to him for long.


	6. happy jinmin for @_jinzora

"I got you a present."

"Let me guess," says Jimin, with a low hum. "Is it another game console? A new cartridge? Something completely useless to me that you'll end up using for yourself instead?"

"When you put it like that, you make me sound so selfish," Seokjin protests.

"Well," says Jimin, "you're not exactly known for your excellent gift choices."

"It's not my fault you make it so hard," says Seokjin, the tone of his voice turning whiny, enough for Jimin to know he's pouting over the other line. "I keep asking you what you want every year and you keep saying something completely unreasonable and stupid--"

"How is wanting _you_ unreasonable and stupid?"

"Because it-- you--" Seokjin huffs. "Don't make me say it, you twerp! I know you're just teasing me."

"But I always want you, hyung," says Jimin, feeling his lips curve up into a smile. "Is that so bad?"

"Keep it up and I'm giving you coal for Christmas," Seokjin deadpans.

"As long as it comes with a kiss, I really don't mind," says Jimin.

"Dork," says Seokjin, and blows a kiss into his phone, letting out a wet, resounding smack. "Now hurry up. I can't _wait_ to show you what I got."

Jimin can't either, not when he's burning with want. He'll never get enough.


	7. yoonjin waking up together in the morning for @taejinsuga

"Your feet are cold."

Seokjin kicks his right leg blindly, relishing in the hiss of pain and the feel of muscle against the sole of his foot. His bedmate pinches his side, and Seokjin yelps. The laughter that resounds grates on his nerves even as it makes something in his stomach flutter and clench.

He tugs at the comforter, and kicks harder until the other weight on the mattress rolls off and onto the floor with a loud _thud_ and a yell.

"What was that for?" Yoongi demands, sitting upright and glaring at him from his spot on the floor.

Seokjin peers down at him from the toasty bundle of blankets and beddings he's made for himself in Yoongi's absence, smirking. "That's what you get for being a jerk," he says. "My blankets, my rules."

"It's _my_ bed," Yoongi mutters. He tries to crawl back to the nest of warmth, but Seokjin playfully shoves at his shoulder. " _Ow_ \-- quit it, hyung--"

"Not until you say the magic words," says Seokjin, loftily.

Yoongi rolls his eyes. "I'll give you a blowjob if you let me back in."

Not quite what he's going for, but highly effective all the same. Seokjin graciously lifts the comforter enough for Yoongi to crawl under, and lets his fingers rest on the base of Yoongi's spine as he slinks up against him. It's not _cuddling_ , not quite, not when Yoongi's mouth is hot against his throat and his teeth nip down with enough force to make it painful, but Yoongi's unfailingly stubborn about not being one for much skinship, even if Seokjin thinks he's full of shit. In the morning, with sleep crusting his eyes and his cheek marred by pillow creases, Yoongi's more honest with his body than he is the rest of the day. It's cute.

"Your stubble is annoying," says Yoongi, peeling away long enough to blink down at Seokjin.

"Didn't you say you liked rugged men?" Seokjin asks, drily.

"Not when they're like bears," says Yoongi, rolling his eyes. He goes back to mouthing at Seokjin's jaw, though, sleepy and content. "Everything about you is so annoying."

"I love you too, you asshole," says Seokjin, thumbing at Yoongi's cheek and smiling. "Now what did you say about that morning blowjob again?"

"At least let me brush my teeth first," says Yoongi.

Seokjin swallows the rest of his words with a kiss; he doesn't let Yoongi get out of bed until much later.


	8. yoonjin book ends for @fyolette

"This is a one-time thing."

Seokjin rolls his eyes, but scoots over to make space in his bed. "Sure," says Seokjin, because it's easy, because it's him, and Yoongi doesn't say another word, doesn't make a peep, not for the rest of the hour.

He waits for Yoongi to shuffle over to the edge of the mattress, as antsy as a cat skulking around unfamiliar territory for the first time, even if technically Yoongi's already shared a bed with him more times than he can count. It's fine. They're fine. Seokjin's gotten tired of making fun of Yoongi for it, not when the joke's already in the ICU and barely breathing.

By now, though, he's familiar enough with Yoongi's bad habits to know that in the morning, Yoongi will be clinging to him like a python, tracking drool all over Seokjin's nape. He knows Yoongi's a restless sleeper, one that can't stay still long enough to stay on his side of the bed; despite the myriad of cringe-worthy body pillows Seokjin sets up like a fortress around himself, Yoongi will find a way to put them in as embarrassing a position as possible, with or without his own knowledge or even willingness.

Seokjin's not a stranger to the feel of Yoongi's morning wood rubbing against the inside of his thigh, the cleft of his ass, too-- he's the victim of one too many mornings spent waking up hot and bothered and unable to do anything but fume, really. It's not his fault.

Which is why, when he rolls over to face Yoongi and propositions him, he doesn't feel like he has much to lose. He's not the one constantly in denial, he thinks, looking at the flash of alarm across Yoongi's face, and the thoughtful, lingering intrigue, the _maybe_ that crosses it after. It's Yoongi's choice.

"This is a one time thing," Yoongi says, finally, but he doesn't sound convinced himself. Seokjin smiles in the dark, and lets his hands rest against Yoongi's sides, rubbing circles against his skin with his thumbs.

"Sure," he says, because it's easy, because it's him, and Yoongi--

Yoongi has to bite down on his shoulder to stifle his groan.


	9. yoonjin "I just do things that aren't classy the classy way" for @hyemiyaaah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/TFLN/status/942832241977196544

"That's the most undignified thing I've ever seen."

Yoongi's tone is dripping with judgment and disgust, but there's also an edge to it that Seokjin's intimately familiar with when he's about to drop down on his knees and give Yoongi something to shut up about for the rest of the night. Pulling his tongue away from the ice lolly in his hand with a loud, smacking _pop_ , Seokjin levels him with an equally unamused, unashamed stare without blinking. Yoongi's eyebrow twitches, but, to his credit, he doesn't flinch.

"I mean it," Yoongi continues. "It's not even summer and you're practically _fellating_ that popsicle--"

"I'm hungry," says Seokjin, licking at the stain on his thumb. He doesn't miss the way Yoongi's eyes track the peek of his tongue, the way it wets his lower lip before retreating. "This was the only thing edible I could find."

"There's a packet of instant ramen in the cupboards," Yoongi points out.

"It's too hot for ramen."

"It's _snowing_ outside."

"I need something to keep my mouth busy."

"And you couldn't do something more productive with your _mouth_?"

"Leave me alone," says Seokjin, rolling his eyes. "If you have a problem with my oral fixation, why don't you do something about it?"

Yoongi's stare turns just the slightest bit more heated. Probing. "Is that an offer?"

Seokjin smacks his lips together, and turns back to his half-finished ice cream. "Let me finish this, and _then_ you can dick me down."

He draws it out for much longer than he needs to, but it's fine; watching Yoongi squirm and glower at him's practically half the fun.


	10. yoonjin snow angels for  @heartgodjin

Yoongi wakes up to an empty bed that morning.

He sits up, slouching and blinking without registering much of anything in his head. He strains his ears and tries to trace the sound of bustling in the kitchen, or maybe Seokjin singing in the shower, but there's nothing. He's almost tempted to burrow back into the comfort of the blankets, but it's nine in the morning and they've got brunch with Namjoon at half past ten -- no wonder Seokjin's already up and nowhere to be found.

He takes a quick shower, turning on the water heater. For a moment, he briefly entertains the thought that maybe Seokjin's left the apartment without him, but that's impossible; he'll take any and all opportunity to drag Yoongi's ass out of bed and make him foot half the bill of his meals. He almost misses the days Seokjin was slightly intimidated enough by him, but he figures that after a few years of living with someone and fucking them for a better part of that time, there's little he can use as leverage against Seokjin. So much for that.

He's no sure what to expect, though, as he heads out bundled up in his warmest coat, a beanie, and one of Seokjin's gloves; it's certainly not his boyfriend laying on the snow-covered lawn outside, spread-eagled and red-cheeked. He has his eyes closed and he looks like he's peacefully asleep. Yoongi has half the mind to roll him over and check for a concussion, or maybe hypothermia. Normal, sane people just don't do things like this in the middle of winter, no.

"What are you doing?" He asks, looming over Seokjin warily.

Seokjin doesn't open his eyes, but his nose wrinkles a bit, so Yoongi checks off that concussion in his head. He's not ruling hypothermia out yet, though. "I'm meditating," says Seokjin.

"In the snow?"

"It's good for you."

"This is supposed to be good for you?"

Seokjin spreads his arms out, and he moves his legs too, like he's trying to form an angel out of the snow. A devil would be more appropriate, though, Yoongi thinks. He's got everyone fooled.

"Yes," says Seokjin, primly.

Yoongi snorts. "A dog could have peed there and you wouldn't notice."

Seokjin immediately sits up, ramrod straight and scowling. "Why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Seokjin demands, glaring indignantly.

"Because I need to keep you from making irrational decisions," says Yoongi, bending down to kiss the tip of his nose. "Now come on. Let's get you warmed up enough so I don't have to explain to Namjoon why, exactly, you look like you've been stuck in a snowstorm for hours."

"Spoilsport," says Seokjin, but lets himself be tugged away and back into the safety of their own apartment block.


	11. yoonjin fake not dating for @dongsaengdeul

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Yoongi jerks away from Seokjin, like he's been burned. Seokjin blinks at the loss of warmth, frowning. He'd been enjoying the hitch of Yoongi's breath when he'd pulled him in closer, fingers fisted around the front of his shirt; it's a shame he has to watch Yoongi attempt to straighten his rumpled clothes, tugging at his collar nervously, like he's frazzled.

"Really, hyung?" Jungkook groans, storming past the two of them towards the fridge. "Couldn't you two stop fighting for a minute and just let us have a peaceful holiday for once?"

"Fighting," Yoongi echoes, wetting his lips. Seokjin can't quite control the quirk of his lips, but the scowl on Yoongi's face is just too cute that Seokjin can't help but snigger. "Right."

"We weren't doing anything," Seokjin lies, stepping closer to place a hand on a small of Yoongi's back; he can feel him stiffen under his touch, sensitized.

"I'll bet," says Jungkook, throwing him a warning glare. "Let's just try to get along without going at each other's throats, okay?"

"I can't be held responsible for my own actions," says Seokjin, innocently. Rolling his eyes, Yoongi pries his hand off of his back and stalks past him to go back to the living room, clearly still sulking. Cute.

"You've got to stop trying to make Yoongi-hyung's head explode, hyung," says Jungkook with a long-suffering sigh. "One of these days, he's gonna snap and attack you."

 _You don't know the half of it, Jungkookie_ , Seokjin thinks. _If you only knew_.

He just nods, a hint of a smile still playing on his lips. It's a secret he'll keep, even if it kills him. His, all his, and Yoongi's.


End file.
